U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,713, incorporated by reference for all purposes, and currently owned by Ford Global Technologies, and illustrated by FIGS. 1A and 1B shown that a collimator lens is used in conjunction with a laser diode for automotive illumination purposes. The problem with this collimator lens is two-fold: first, the current teaching means that the incident light transmitted by the reflecting surface is lost in the illustrated zones where the lens turns to creating the reflecting angle (45 degrees as illustrated), reducing the efficiency of light collection. This is illustrated in FIG. 1C. Furthermore, in order to create an efficient transmission, the lens must be “polished” in order to create an efficient transmission lens. This polishing can partially destroy the surface of the lens, which means that the lens becomes unusable, or a reduced amount of polishing can occur. Either problem results in higher cost and/or reduced efficiency.